


Fella

by ShiroNiji



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNiji/pseuds/ShiroNiji
Summary: Hello, it's my first piece after a very long break.I graduated and started working. Worked for 2 years and I quit my job.For the last 4 years, my anxiety levels are up & down. That's why I couldn't get to work on anything like fanfictions.It's pretty short and it's actually a sudden idea for plot that came to mind, I hope it's interesting and fun to read. Let me know if I should continue on this story :D





	Fella

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first piece after a very long break.   
> I graduated and started working. Worked for 2 years and I quit my job.  
> For the last 4 years, my anxiety levels are up & down. That's why I couldn't get to work on anything like fanfictions.
> 
> It's pretty short and it's actually a sudden idea for plot that came to mind, I hope it's interesting and fun to read. Let me know if I should continue on this story :D

"Babe, I'm homee ughhhh" Fel drags his tired body across the living room with heavy footsteps.  
abandoned his laptop on the couch

Larie was plating dinner, almost done, she just need to bring the lettuce out from the fridge later.  
"oh my, sounds like someone didn't had a great time"  
pork belly, done  
kimchi, done  
soup & rice done  
gonna prep the leaves  
what else? what else?

Fel walks to behind of Larie, rested his chin on her shoulder, arms around her waist, face nested in her hair.  
"traffic back home was bad, there was a bad accident, a car was flipped over. Terrible"  
"oh dear, where was it?" she tears the lettuce leaf piece by piece before rinsing each of it.  
"2 blocks away from my office. You know what's more terrible? It wasn't even on my side of the road, it was on the opposite!! Could you believe this? Busybodies are the cause of traffic jams!"  
"that's unfortunate, how was work today"   
"ah, same ol stuff like every other day. Is that meat I smell? sniff sniff"  
she placed the leaves in a shallow plate, a pretty plate.  
Dried her hands and turned around to face her husband.

"yes baby, it's roasted pork belly tonight. Samgyeopsal dinner. BUT FIRST- someone needs to shower"  
"yes I'm dirty but I'm tired-"  
"I need to shower, I smell bad from cooking"  
"you smell like meat! SNIFFS"  
"smell like oil and smoke, come on" she turns her husband around and start pushing him towards the bathroom  
"noooo- just lemme lay down on the floor, I don't wanna move"  
"we gotta scrub u clean before dinner"  
Fel in daze tryna digest what Larie said  
"wait- we? clean me? so I'm the meat?"  
"not today but yes. We."  
"Oh"

It's not rare for them to shower together, but he very much needed one right now. Nothing sexual, just close contact, in a nice warm shower.  
it was very pleasant, she washed his hair, he scrub her back, likewise. Dried themselves and got dressed.

Dinner time.


End file.
